darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Squad
Delta Squad was a four-man group of Jango Fett lookalikes, known as clone commandos. They were also descendants of the Master Chief, as evidenced by their personal shields. They starred in the game Star Wars: Republic Commando, but didn't do so in novels written by Karen Traviss, who ditched them in favor of some emo noobs with more MANDALORIAN names. Delta Squad usually used the DC-17, which was a blaster rifle, grenade launcher, and sniper rifle all at once. Each commando could also carry an insta-recharge pistol, 20 grenades of various types, and another weapon of choice (be it a submachine gun or a massive chaingun, which didn't slow down their movement/jumping speed at all when they weren't using it). Oddly enough, a shot from the little grenade launcher would blow a super battle droid to bits while a rocket from a 55-pound Wookiee rocket launcher only took away half of its armor. List of Delta Squad members RC-1138 (Boss) Boss was DA BOSS. He once spilled a gallon of orange juice on his armor, and the stains never really came off. RC-1140 (Fixer) Fixer was the computer expert. He had the remarkable ability to hack into any terminal in either ten, thirty, or sixty seconds. Not a millisecond too late. If he finished a particular computer too early, he would look at...uhhh..until time was up. Fixer was a big Yoda fan, which was why he always wore green armor. RC-1262 (Scorch) Scorch was an explosives expert and failed comedian. Somewhat like Fixer, he could set an explosive charge in either ten or twenty seconds. Boss wanted him to set one in fifteen seconds to achieve an act of planetary destruction, but he couldn't do it because a)it was only allowed to be used on specially designated walls and equipment and b)Boss, we've had this discussion before. TEN OR TWENTY SECONDS! Take your pick. Scorch was once captured by Geonosians, who forced him to perform stand-up comedy for them. He was so unfunny that they tried to stab him with force pikes and blast him with a sonic cannon, but fortunately the rest of the squad intervened. Nobody is quite sure why his armor is yellow... RC-1207 (Sev) Sev was a "sniper" and a psychopath. His name had no significance other than the fact that it was a play on the word "seven", as in RC-120'7'. The reason I put "sniper" in quotes is because he bragged even more than Scorch about his skills and doesn't do any more sniping than anyone else. He had red paint on his armor that was supposed to make him look intimidating, but really it just gives him the appearance of an evil clown. In one of the biggest conspiracies in the Clone Wars, Sev's apparent death was staged on Kashyyyk. Delta Squad made a big deal about leaving him behind, but rather suspiciously none of them looked over to his platform, where they would have seen that he was standing there alive and well. The motive remains unclear to this day. Category:Assholes Category:Awesome people Category:Cannibals Category:Losers Category:Mandalorians Category:Superweapons Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Coolest individual ever